Study Sessions
by DreamerInHerOwnWorld
Summary: Finn thinks he could make out with Rachel Berry forever.


**Hey everyone! Fist off, a million thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Get it in 2010' (my most recent Finchel fic). I was overwhelmed at the support I got and I'm so pleased you enjoyed it :D**

**I wrote this after NBK but it's taken me a while to get round to publishing it because I've been writing a fluffy Christmas fic to ease my pain after Special Education which should also be up soon.**

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn knocks on the door of the Berrys' house, humming quietly to himself. The door opens to reveal Hiram, the nicer one of Rachel's dads, in Finn's opinion.

"Oh, hi Finn – I guess you're here for your study session with Rachel. She's in her room."

Finn thanks Hiram and begins to ascend the stairs, feeling thankful that Rachel's other dad is out. Leroy scares him, especially because Finn suspects that he knows that the study sessions aren't the constant hours of homework he and Rachel pretend they are.

Sure, they study. Generally they do a lot of work, because Rachel is determined to help Finn get better grades and you don't argue with Rachel Berry when she's on a mission.

She insists Finn will understand if he just concentrates on the work.

The problem is that Finn finds it exceptionally difficult to concentrate on anything except the mailman when his girlfriend is sitting on her bed, leaning over the textbook and consequently revealing just a bit of cleavage.

Sometimes he just has to grab her and kiss her senseless.

She usually lets him for a bit, before reluctantly pulling away, insisting they get back to work. But just occasionally Rachel seems unable to hold on any longer either and that's when they finally get to make out. Finn's really hoping that today's going to be one of those days.

He knocks on the white door, smiling at the adorable picture of Rachel surrounded by gold stars on it, and it opens to reveal the real thing.

Finn thinks maybe he should invent some automatic mouth shutting device to stop his jaw dropping every time he sees his beautiful girlfriend. How does she always manage to look like beauty itself?

"Hey, Finn! Come on in; I've got some new revision course books to help with our practice for the science test on Tuesday and I thought we could try them out." She begins to elaborate, at length, on the techniques she has found useful in previous exams, gesturing and skipping around the room as she does so.

"Awesome," he says, as Rachel goes over to a box in the corner of the room. She bends over to pick up her books and her skirt rides up just a little.

She turns around, half-smiling in that way which makes him think she knows exactly what he was staring at the whole time her back was turned.

Rachel leads Finn over to the bed and jumps elegantly onto it, her skirt flouncing up again as she does so. Finn swallows – this is going to be a long study session to sit through.

"Finn!" Rachel sighs in exasperation mingled with slight amusement as she repeats the question he evidently hadn't heard a word of for the fourth time. She leans over to make an underlining motion on the text he is supposed to be looking at to emphasise her point and he gets a glimpse of a pink and white lacy bra.

He really is trying to concentrate on the question but the only thing he can think is 'boobs' which he doubts is correct. He curses his word vomit as the word accidentally spills past his lips before he can stop it and he prepares himself, knowing Rachel is going to give him a lecture.

To his surprise she doesn't.

"Well, yes, Finn, you are correct that the answer is boobs, but I think the examiners would prefer the more anatomically correct answer of breasts," Rachel replies.

Wait, what?

"Uh… I was actually right?" Finn asks in disbelief.

"Of course you were, I told you you'd get it," she answers, smiling.

He blushes and decides to be honest.

"Uh, well that's great, Rach, but I, um, didn't hear the question at all," he admits, grinning sheepishly "I was kinda thinking about how totally hot you looks today – not that you don't look hot every day, but it's just today your hair is so shiny and your skin is so soft and you're wearing those pink panties with the stars on and that pink and white bra and I sound like such a perv now but it's true, and well, um –" he falters, realising what he's just said and dives on her to cover his confusion.

Books and stuffed animals go flying across the room as he locks his lips onto hers eagerly and feels her reciprocating the kiss forcefully.

Finn thinks he could make out with Rachel Berry forever. They've been going at it for at least 20 minutes and he can feel himself getting so hard. Suddenly, Rachel's lips move to his neck and she begins to lick it, just as her hand snakes down his body and touches him right _there_.

Holy Crap!

It's only for a second but he has to summon the mailman quickly to stop himself from coming. He feels her giggle slightly against his lips and grins back, having regained control, as they roll over and he continues to kiss her as if his life depends on it, stroking her ass as he does so.

"Screw this science exam," he hears Rachel murmur between kisses. Finn can't help but laugh at this statement which is so unlike Rachel Berry.

"Just what I was thinking."

He pulls back and takes in her beautiful, flushed face: her swollen lips, her mussed-up hair and wonders if life could get any better.

* * *

**So... did you guys like it? Hate it? Have any constructive criticism? Reviews make my fanfic world go round :)**


End file.
